


The Earhart Conundrum

by AXEe



Series: Lucky Thirteen [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Hello all! The next installment of "Lucky Thirteen" and first original story set in this 'verse :=).   Consider this an early/late Christmas present from me! :=).   Now, a bit of explanation, the 'main' part of this story will told as a flashback to the last chapter of "Terror in Sheffield", but hopefully it won't cause too much confusion.   Any problems just leave me a question in the comments and I'll be happy to explain :=).Now then, please enjoy! :=)





	1. A Quiet Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! The next installment of "Lucky Thirteen" and first original story set in this 'verse :=). Consider this an early/late Christmas present from me! :=). Now, a bit of explanation, the 'main' part of this story will told as a flashback to the last chapter of "Terror in Sheffield", but hopefully it won't cause too much confusion. Any problems just leave me a question in the comments and I'll be happy to explain :=).
> 
> Now then, please enjoy! :=)

******

The TARDIS doors slammed shut with a heavy _thud_ as the five members of Team TARDIS charged inside.

“Right! Quick hop!” The Doctor announced as she and Rose hurried to the console “just a short jaunt! Not too far!” she added as something began angrily pounding on the TARDIS doors, high-pitched angry-sounding voices jabbering outside

“Hurry!” Rose urged as she and The Doctor worked the controls, the TARDIS taking off with its familiar wheezing-groan

“Right,” The Doctor sighed “everyone OK?”

Graham, Yaz, and Ryan all crossed their arms and scowled

“You said it was going to be a _quiet_ trip,” Graham reminded them “ _‘no monsters or killer aliens’_ you said”

“It _was_ quiet!” The Doctor objected “…up to a point,” she added lamely “I’ll admit when they started shooting it was a lost cause. But at least they missed us all”

“Speak for yourself” Rose muttered as she plucked a dart from her leg with a wince, running her sonic over the limb as she did so. Holding up the dart she tossed it to The Doctor (who yelped and fumbled for it) as she turned to the console and readjusted the controls, the TARDIS landing with a gentle _thud_.

“Now where are we?” Graham wondered as Rose pulled the TARDIS doors open, revealing a wide cliff overlooking the ocean.

“Land’s End,” The Doctor noted as she looked around, nodding approvingly “…well…one of them,” she added “nice”

Stepping out of the TARDIS, the group milled about, all of them looking rather lost.

Settling down on a weathered bench, Rose sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes as the sea breeze rustled through her hair, absently opening one eye as Graham settled down besides her.

“Don’t you two ever take a sick day?” he wondered

Rose smirked

“Not really,” she answered “but, sometimes, our ‘days off’ turn crazy”

“Oh? Like when?” Graham wondered

“Well…,” Rose began “remember when we got back to the Sheffield? With the…,” she grimaced “…spiders?”

Graham nodded

“Well, it was right after that, The Doctor was going to take me to a spa, but instead we ended up in an airfield…”

******

“Rose! Get it! Get it!”

Rose panted for breath as she dove after the small fast-moving creature as it disappeared into the underbrush, vanishing

“Lost it” she sighed

“Fast little thing, wasn’t it?” The Doctor remarked “wonder what it was”

Rose stared at her

“You don’t know?” she asked

“Well I’m not perfect,” The Doctor huffed, hands on her hips “I don’t know _everything_. Just… _most_ things”

“Hey! You!”

Both women turned at the shout as a man in a pair of mechanics overalls sprinted over, suddenly skidding to a stop as he saw them

“Rose?” he asked

“Jack?” Rose asked as Jack Harkness stared at her…


	2. The Captain and the Aviatrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWO! Enjoy! And happy holidays! :=). Also, in order to avoid confusion the flashbacks will be capped by two plus signs (++), hope that clears up any confusion. Now, please, enjoy! :=)

******

“I’ve got a picnic basket if anyone’s interested!” The Doctor suddenly called out, leaning out of the TARDIS holding a large wicker picnic basket and a blanket. Getting up from the bench, Rose and Graham joined Yaz and Ryan as they helped The Doctor spread the large red-and-white plaid blanket out on the ground

“So, who’s this Jack feller you were talking about?” Graham asked as he eagerly rooted around in the basket (which seemed to be bigger on the inside), triumphantly emerging with a large sandwich while The Doctor unpacked a whole roast ham

“Wow,” Yaz exclaimed “you don’t do anything by halves, do you?”

“Not really, no,” The Doctor admitted as she began carving the ham “if anyone wants something else I think there’s a turkey in there,” she pointed at the basket “or maybe it’s a chicken, I’m not sure” she added

“Any potato salad?” Ryan asked “I love that stuff”

“Check on the left,” The Doctor advised “so, Rose, you were telling Graham about Jack?”

“Hmm,” Rose nodded as she and Graham seemed to be competing to see who could build a larger sandwich “that time with the gremlins”

“Oh! _That_ time!” The Doctor laughed “oh that was a fun ride” she commented

“Gremlins?” Yaz asked

“Oh, sorry,” Rose paused in her sandwich building efforts “anyway, we’d just bumped into an old friend…”

**++**

“Rose,” Jack breathed as he stared at her “Rose Tyler,” he laughed, suddenly surging forward to pull her into a firm bear hug, one which each she eagerly returned “oh! God! Look at you!” he laughed as he pulled away “where’s The Doc?” he asked

“Right here”

Jack blinked, looking The Doctor up and down

“Well,” he began “I’ve heard of regeneration, but I didn’t think it meant you could change _this_ much,” he laughed, grinning in clear appreciation “nice body, Doc” he beamed

“Thanks” The Doctor nodded

“Given it a test run yet?” he wondered, winking suggestively, only to yelp in surprise as Rose suddenly pinched him in the arm

“Behave!” she ordered “that’s my wife you’re ogling”

“Wife?” Jack repeated, looking between them in clear surprise “how…long have I’ve been gone, exactly?” he wondered hesitantly

“We’re further down along your timestream, Jack,” Rose explained “your present, our past”

“Ah,” Jack nodded “so, how long’s it been for you two?”

“Erm…” the two women looked at each other

“About…what? Fifteen hundred years give or take?” Rose finally offered

“More or less,” The Doctor nodded “so, what are you doing?” she wondered “wherever… _here_ is?”

“We’re on Papua New Guinea,” Jack explained “it’s July 2nd 1937, and there’s something loose on the island that’s eating airplanes”

“Papua New Guinea, 1937,” The Doctor frowned “why do I know that?”

“What is it?” Rose asked

The Doctor shook her head

“Something about that date,” she murmured “something important”

“I can fill you in on that,” Jack nodded as a woman hurried over to them “Doctor, Rose,” he began, pulling the woman into a firm one-armed embrace “meet Amelia Earhart” he introduced…


	3. Gremlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Hope everyone's enjoying the holidays and I hope you all enjoy this update :=)

******

“Anyone want any ham?” The Doctor asked, interrupting Rose’s tale.

The three Humans stared at her

“Doctor!” Yaz exclaimed “Rose was just telling us about you meeting Amelia Earhart and you interrupt to ask if anyone wants ham?”

The Doctor frowned

“No ham?” she asked

“Not right now, no,” Yaz answered, turning back to Rose “sorry, you were saying?”

“Oh, right,” Rose nodded “anyway…”

**++**

“Amelia Earhart?” Rose repeated as she eagerly shook the aviator’s hand “oh, you’re brilliant” she gushed

“Well, thank you,” Amelia replied “always nice to meet a fan,” she smiled “do you fly?” she asked

“Uh…sorta” Rose answered hesitantly

“Rose is an old friend of mine,” Jack explained “oh, and this is The Doctor” he introduced

“Funny, I knew a man who called himself that” Amelia remarked as she shook The Doctor’s hand

“Distant cousin of mine,” she dismissed with a grin “so, Jack, what brings you to Papua New Guinea?”

“Oh, you know, business,” he dismissed as a voice called out for Amelia. Politely excusing herself, she jogged off back to the main part of the airfield “OK,” Jack began in a low voice “whatever is eating airplanes here didn’t show up until a meteor strike hit the island a few days ago” he explained

“So, it’s alien” Rose reasoned

“Looks like” he nodded

“And Torchwood sent you to investigate” Rose nodded

“How’d you…?” Jack began “oh, right, further along my timestream,” he nodded “well, long story short, Torchwood could give a rat’s ass about Amelia Earhart, but part of the reason I came is because her last flight is a fixed point in history”

“So, she has to fly today,” The Doctor nodded “and be declared missing later on”

“But if she doesn’t…” Rose began

The Doctor shook her head

“I’m sorry, Rose, but it has to happen,” she reminded her “not only do we have to stop whatever’s eating planes but we have to make sure that Amelia makes that flight”

“And is never heard from again” Jack added

“What happened to her, anyway?” Rose wondered

“No one knows,” Jack shrugged “even by my time no one knew, anyone to tried to travel back in time to that point always missed; they either ended up too far back or not far enough. And some just…disappeared” he explained

“Right,” The Doctor nodded “first things first, we need to find out just what exactly is eating the planes on this island. Jack? Any other reports from other parts of the island?”

“No,” he shook his head “just from here on Lae Airfield, nowhere else”

“So it’s probably just one creature then,” The Doctor reasoned “what about your vortex manipulator? Any matches in its bio-database?”

“Not yet,” Jack answered just as the device in question chirped “speak of the devil,” he chuckled as he opened the device, going pale as a hologram was displayed “oh…crap” he swore

“What is it?” Rose asked.

In answer, Jack flicked a switch, the hologram enlarging to reveal a small, chubby creature with big eyes. It was almost cute in a way.

“ _Match found,_ ” a tinny voice from the device announced “ _identity: Pting. Space-borne entity. Highly toxic. Although non-threatening to organic life, Pting are highly dangerous to spacecraft and will ingest any and all inorganic material available. No further data exists as no Pting has even been successfully kept in captivity_ ”

“Space gremlin, great” Jack muttered

“Right,” The Doctor proclaimed as she pulled out her psychic paper “Rose, who shall we be this time? Press?”

“Uh…well,” Rose began “according to this, we’re members of the…‘Ninety-Nines: International Organization of Women Pilots’,” she read, holding out her own psychic paper.

“Works for me,” The Doctor nodded “shall we?” she held a hand, which Rose eagerly took

“Hey, don’t I get any hand-on-hand action?” Jack wondered

“You keep your hands to yourself, Captain” The Doctor ordered…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical note: The Ninety-Nines (also known as 'The 99s') is a real-life organization. Founded in 1929 on Long Island, New York, it works to provide networking, mentoring, and scholarship opportunities for women pilots. Amelia Earhart was one of the founders and president from 1931-1933. In addition to helping female pilots network, the organization is also the owners and custodians of the Amelia Earhart Birthplace Museum in her birthplace of Atchison, Kansas.


	4. Ravenous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Short update for "The Earhart Conundrum". Enjoy! :=)

**++**

The hanger was dark, despite the daylight outside, large shadows loomed, making for a spooky setting amid the aircraft in various states of assembly.

“This is charming” Rose remarked as she dug through her pockets, pulling out her sonic and flicking the switch

“Is that a built-in torch?” The Doctor asked

“Yeah,” Rose nodded “why, don’t you have one?”

The Doctor pouted

“No” she sighed

“Hey, since when does Rose have a sonic screwdriver?” Jack wondered

“Since she learned to build one” Rose answered

“But how did you…,” Jack trailed off “right, sorry, don’t ask questions about your future” he reminded himself as a clatter broke the air along with the sounds of something eating.

Nodding, The Doctor pointed around the corner, where they found the Pting eating a toolbox, it opened its mouth and quickly downed the entire toolbox, swallowing the whole thing like a cartoon character. Pausing, it turned, chattering as it saw the three.

“Right,” The Doctor breathed as she slowly approached the creature, crouching down in front of it “let’s see what we can find out about you” she breathed as she scanned it.

With a growl, the Pting suddenly snatched the screwdriver out of her hand

“Oh! It ate my sonic!” The Doctor exclaimed as the Pting downed the sonic in one gulp. Coughing, it quickly spit the sonic back up, The Doctor fumbling as she caught it “oh! My sonic!” she exclaimed as she stared at the sparking and now-drool covered device as the Pting quickly disappeared into one of the planes, the entire craft suddenly shuddering violently as parts of it literally disappeared, as if sucked up from within by a giant vacuum.

“Right!” The Doctor declared “everyone in favor of running?”

“Aye!” Jack and Rose declared

“ _Run!!!_ ” The Doctor yelled as they all sprinted out of the hanger as the plane collapsed into pieces, the Pting eagerly devouring it…


	5. New Friends and Old Enemies

******

“So, I’m confused,” Yaz began “who exactly is this…‘Captain Jack’?”

“Someone we used to travel with” The Doctor explained as she built herself a large sandwich of her own

“How many people have you two traveled with exactly?” Graham wondered

“Oh, lots,” The Doctor answered “some of them leave on their own, they get tired of this kind of life, or they find something more important—a new life, someone to love”

“And others?” Yaz wondered

The Doctor and Rose glanced between each other

“Others…,” The Doctor began “…others get left behind”

“Or die?” Ryan wondered

“Or die,” The Doctor nodded. She brightened, turning to Rose “and some,” she added with a grin “some get lost and then find their way back”

“How’s that work then?” Graham wondered

“Long story,” Rose dismissed. The others stared at her expectantly “oh, fine,” she sighed “I got separated from her for awhile,” she explained “trapped in…a parallel world, but I found my way back”

“How’d you do that then?” Ryan wondered

Rose frowned, her gaze turning distant

“I died,” she answered “well…the human part of me did anyway” she added. She shook her head as if to clear it

“Eh? You two want to explain that?” Graham asked, holding up a hand

“Long and complicated story,” The Doctor dismissed “but basically, Rose came into contact with a bit of my DNA and it sorta…merged with her; gave her part of my knowledge base and some of my skills, turned her into…something else” she explained

“Anyway,” Rose dismissed “as I was saying…”

**++**

The trio hit the ground as the hanger began to crumble behind them, the Pting obviously having finished with the appetizer of the planes and moving onto the next course.

As pieces of the hanger began to fall, the Pting itself suddenly scurried out, charging for them, only for a piece of rebar to suddenly swing out of the air behind them and, striking the Pting, sent it flying back into the collapsing hanger.

Grinning, Amelia Earhart leaned on the length of rebar and smirked at the three

“You folks looked like you could use some help,” she remarked “so,” she began “what’s with the gremlin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, bit of a continuity note here. Originally, I was headcannoning that in this 'verse Rose never left The Doctor, but I'm watching "The Stolen Earth"/"Journey's End" right now and now I'm changing that idea. So, in this 'verse, Rose got lost in Pete's World as we saw in canon, but when she came back in "The Stolen Earth"/Journey's End" she was the one who got zapped by The Doctor's spare hand, which woke up the Bad Wolf, turning Rose into what she is now. As for Donna her memories remained intact, but, eventually, at some point, she met someone and left the TARDIS and settled down.
> 
> OK that's enough, keep an eye out for the next chapter :=)


	6. Hostile Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Enjoy! :=)

******

“So, why couldn’t you just use the TARDIS to get rid of this…Pting?” Graham wondered

“And have it eat my ship?” The Doctor exclaimed “besides, even if we could keep it from trying to eat the TARDIS we couldn’t handle it, it naturally secretes poison, it’ll burn right your skin if you try to pick it up”

“Charming” Yaz remarked

“So, what happened next?” Ryan asked eagerly, turning to Rose

“Well,” Rose began “after Amelia knocked the Pting away, it burrowed down underground…” 

**++**

“So, creature from outer space?” Amelia asked as she sat in a rickety chair while The Doctor, Rose, and Jack did the same, the four sitting in a loose circle

“That’s pretty much the size of it” The Doctor nodded

“So, what’s it want?” Amelia asked

“Food,” Jack answered “it doesn’t eat people,” he added “just things…rocks, metal…airplanes”

“So what do I have to do?” Amelia asked

“Nothing,” The Doctor answered “just complete your flight like you planned. We’ll take care of the Pting” she explained as a loud crash broke the air, followed by several shouts and screams as a tent was suddenly sucked into a hole in the ground.

“What’s that sound?” Rose wondered suddenly, looking up

“That’s a plane” Jack exclaimed as a small plane suddenly came in for a landing, clearly in a hurry. As it slowed and the propellers wound down, two men in military dress charged out

“Captain Jack Harkness?” one asked in a noticeable English accent

“Yeah, that’s me” Jack answered in clear confusion

“Colonel Kettering,” the man introduced himself “we’ve received reports of strange activity here on New Guinea”

“Yes, that’s why I’m here,” Jack held up his own psychic paper “special liaison for the Crown”

“I’m proud for you, sir,” Colonel Kettering remarked dryly “but we have orders to clear this island of any hostile force”

“When you say ‘hostile force’…?” The Doctor began “what do you mean?”

Colonel Kettering gave her a withering look

“I’m not a liberty to discuss that, ma’am,” he answered “nevertheless, you are to be evacuated from the island,” he explained as fully armed troops poured out of the plane and began ushering people inside

“Ms. Earhart,” Colonel Kettering nodded at Amelia “a pleasure, ma’am”


	7. Countermesures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Enjoy! :=)

******

“Hang on,” Yaz held up a hand, stopping Rose’s tale yet again “I’ve studied Amelia Earhart, there were never any military officers when she flew her last flight”

“We’re getting to that, Yaz,” The Doctor explained with a hint of annoyance in her voice “now, anyone else want to interrupt?”

Yaz and Ryan looked between each other

“No” Ryan answered

“Good,” The Doctor nodded. She turned to Rose “Rose? Continue, please”

“Right,” Rose nodded “anyway…”

**++**

“This doesn’t make any sense” The Doctor hissed as she and the others watched the seemingly-endless procession of soldiers round up everyone they could find 

“You’re telling me,” Ameila commented “what’s the British Army want with the gremlin?”

“They’re not the Army,” Jack explained. He glanced at The Doctor “they’re Torchwood”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Rose sighed “but what does Torchwood want with a Pting?” she wondered

“It’s 1937,” The Doctor reminded her “right now, Hitler and the rest of Nazi Germany are massing for war, now imagine if you found something that could stop that war machine dead in its tracks? Something like a Pting?”

“Right,” Rose nodded “Torchwood thinks they can train it”

“Maybe even breed it” The Doctor nodded

“Or so they think,” Jack scowled “if they manage to get that thing off this island it’ll eat its ways through half of Europe. Forget about Amelia’s flight, _everything_ will be changed”

“No,” Amelia shook her head “don’t think so,”

The others stared at her

“What?” she asked “I’m right here, don’t think I wasn’t paying attention” she objected

“What’d you mean?” Rose asked

“Well think about it,” Amelia began “if these ‘Torchwood people’ are so smart, they’d have a backup plan, something to keep the gremlin from going berserk”

“Good point,” The Doctor nodded “but what?” she wondered

Slowly, they all turned to look at the newly-arrived plane

“Oh…you’ve got to be kidding me” The Doctor breathed, suddenly standing up

“It’s 1937,” Jack nodded “three years before the war”

“A blitz,” Rose nodded “if they can’t control the Pting, they’ll make sure that no one else can either”

“By bombing Papua New Guinea flat” Jack snarled

“So, what’d we do?” Rose wondered

“Well, I don’t know about you folks,” Amelia began, hands her on hips “but I’d like to get into the history books for _not_ dying,” she crossed her arms and then, bending down, picked up a large and heavy-looking stick

“Who wants to go gremlin hunting?” she asked, turning back to the others

“I told you you’d like her” The Doctor grinned as a sudden explosion rocked the ground. Spinning, the group watched as Colonel Kettering’s men fled from their now-burning plane

“Oh, the Pting must’ve severed the fuel line” The Doctor realized as they sprinted towards the burning plane

“Everyone get clear!” Rose bellowed out

“Come on! You heard the lady! Move it or loose it people!” Jack added as he and Rose helped the injured away from the flames “Kettering!” he suddenly lunged, grabbing the badly burned Kettering and hauling him upright before violently slamming him into the ground “how far away are the bombers?!” he demanded “how many people are you willing to kill for King and Country?!”

“Jack! Enough!” Rose gripped his arm, pulling him back. Sighing, she absently brushed her hair back as she knelt over Kettering “you want to live, yeah?” she asked him

He nodded

“Then tell us how far away are the bombers?” she insisted

“Al-already on their w-w-way,” he choked out “or-orders are i-if we can’t capture the creature in under an hour, they’ll strike”

“How do we stop them?” The Doctor demanded

“Can’t,” Kettering weakly shook his head “countermeasure” he slurred out with his last breath

“Oh, lovely,” The Doctor sighed “they’ll bomb the island regardless”

“Come on!” Amelia surged to her feet “let’s find that goddamn gremlin!”

“But how do we stop those bombers?” Rose panted out as they hurried after her

“I can fix that!” The Doctor announced…


	8. Aces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Hope everyone's enjoying their new years :=)

**++**

The radar tower was extremely basic in design. Simply a rickety wooden tower about three stories tall.

“Are you sure about this?” Jack asked as he and The Doctor striped various wires

“Yep!” she nodded “the radar pulses should attract our hungry little friend”

“Uh-huh,” Jack nodded “and what do we use as bait?”

In answer The Doctor leaned over the railing

“Girls! How’s it going?” she called down as Rose and Amelia gathered every piece of metal and rocks they could find or carry and gathered it into a large pile. Looking up, they both paused and gave The Doctor a thumbs up.

Leaning back, she grinned at Jack, giving him the OK sign

“All good!” she declared…

******

Down on the ground, gathering every bit of non-organic material they could find, Rose and Amelia found themselves trading stories about their lives

“So, did you always want to fly?” Rose asked

Amelia frowned thoughtfully

“I don’t know,” she began “back in ’18, a friend of mine were visiting an air show, and one of the exhibits was a show by an ace from the war. Anyway, at one point, my friend and I were watching and the pilot suddenly dived at us. I’m sure he said to himself _‘watch me make them scamper’_ ,” she chuckled “my friend ran for the hills, but I didn’t,” she smiled at Rose “no, I stood my ground,” she pursed her lips “I didn’t understand it at the time, but I believe that little red airplane said something to me as it swished by”

“That’s brave,” Rose nodded “I don’t think even I could just stand there as a plane flew at my head”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Amelia mused “from what I know about The Doctor her life isn’t exactly calm and quiet,” she smirked at Rose “come on, I’m sure you’ve done some pretty thrilling stuff”

Now it was Rose’s turn to frown thoughtfully

“Well…I did dangle over London hanging from a balloon once” she admitted

“There you go,” Amelia grinned “see? You’re not so humdrum” she praised

“Never said I was” Rose grinned

“Rose?”

They both looked up at The Doctor’s voice

“We’re all ready up here, you’d better get clear” she advised

Amelia suddenly tapped Rose on the shoulder, pointing out at the water

“So are they” she declared.

Turning, Rose squinted, gasping at what she saw

“Doctor!” she called “the bombers! They’re here!”

Grabbing a pair of binoculars, The Doctor peered through them, counting at least four bombers

“Oh! For once British punctuality works against us!” she snarled. She turned back and looked out over the railing “get up here!” she called as Rose and Amelia hurried up the equally rickety staircase to the top of the tower

“What’s the plan?” Rose panted out

“First we turn on The Doc’s little Pting trap here,” Jack answered, flicking the switch on the cannibalized radar equipment “I hope you can put this back together” he muttered as the conglomeration let out a series of deep, low tones

“Pting’s on its way” Rose announced, peering intently at her sonic screwdriver

“Yep,” The Doctor nodded, looking up at the bombers “and, now,” she held up her own sonic, letting an annoyed snarl as it sparked and popped “oh! Rose! I need to borrow yours!”

Without waiting for an answer, she yanked it from Rose’s hands and aimed it at the fleet on bombers, a bomb suddenly dropping to the ground a few feet away, landing intact without any explosion

“Yes!” The Doctor grinned “come on!”

“But it’s a UXB!” Rose objected as she and the others followed the Time Lord down and across the grass towards the bomb

“Exactly!” The Doctor panted out as they reached it. Aiming the sonic at it, she nodded “give us a hand!” she ordered. Clearly confused, the others gathered around “ready? And…lift!”

“Oh! Where the hell are we taking this thing?!” Jack groaned as they half-carried, half-rolled the bomb out of the crater it made

“Back to the trap,” The Doctor explained “see, what the Pting really craves is _energy_. Inorganic things—rocks, comets, metal, they don’t have enough, that’s why it eats like its starving, because it _is_ ”

“So, we’re going to fed it a bomb?” Rose asked

“Exactly,” The Doctor nodded as they reached their pile of bait “the Pting eats this, and hey-presto! A happy and full Pting!”

“You hope” Amelia muttered as the bombers got closer

“Right,” The Doctor aimed Rose’s sonic screwdriver at the bomb “pick a number between fifty and one hundred”

“Forty-two” Rose answered

“Ooh! _Hitchhicker’s_ reference! Nice!” The Doctor grinned as the sonic buzzed “right! Everyone get clear” she declared

“Did you just set the bomb?” Rose demanded as they sprinted to cover

“Of course I did, why?”

“Because I would’ve said something higher than _forty-two_!!” Rose exclaimed as the Pting suddenly burst from the ground and began devouring the bits and pieces of metal before suddenly spotting the bomb. Abandoning the feast, it dove towards the bomb and swallowed it whole.

“Come on,” The Doctor whispered “come on”

Suddenly, the Pting’s entire body suddenly ballooned out like a cartoon character, a bright red-orange glow filling its abdomen before it dropped back down to the ground, actually letting out a burp as it patted its stomach.

“Yes!” The Doctor grinned “should keep it full for a long while”

“But what do we do about the bombers?” Rose asked

“Right,” The Doctor grinned as she sprinted back up to the top of the radar tower “just give me a second!”

“I don’t know if we have a second!” Jack called out as the first bomb fell…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia's story about a pilot swooping over her and a friend is true. Her first experience was in 1920, when she was given a ride by Frank Hawks (who would go on to become famous in his own right as an air racer), as Amelia herself described it: "By the time I had got two or three hundred feet off the ground I knew I had to fly". Her teacher in aviation was Mary Anita 'Neta' Snook, a pioneer herself in aviation. In order to reach the airfield, Amelia had to take the bus to the end of the line and then walk four miles. Now that's dedication :=)


	9. Pressed for Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Enjoy! :=)

**++**

“Right,” The Doctor panted out as she climbed to the very top of the radar tower “if I can lock the bomber’s controls, they shouldn’t be able to drop anymore bombs”

“But how do we make sure that they can’t do a suicide run?” Jack asked as he and Rose followed her up to the top, clinging tightly to the rickety wood

“Don’t spoil the plan by nitpicking it, Jack!” The Doctor warned as she reached the roof and straightened up “right,” she nodded as Rose came up besides her “just need to lock out the bombing controls,” she held her sonic up above her head, only for it to spark and pop again “oh! Rose?” she turned to Rose desperately 

“Here!” Rose hurriedly handed over her own sonic, which The Doctor aimed at the fleet of bombers

“Guys? You’d better hurry,” Jack called from below them “they’re coming around for another pass!” he warned

“Working on it!” The Doctor called out as she gave the sonic an impatient shake “oh! Rose! What’d you do here?” she demanded “these controls are completely crazy!”

“Give it here,” Rose quickly took the sonic back from her and aimed it at the bombers as they swooped low overhead, the bomb bay doors opened, but nothing else happened

“I think we did it” Rose grinned

“Yes, we did,” The Doctor nodded “Jack! Get on the radio and call off those bombers!” she ordered

“On it, Doc!” Jack called back

“So, that’s it, then?” Rose asked “we got the Pting, so all we have to do is…,” she trailed off, suddenly looking crestfallen “oh…right” she murmured

“Yeah,” The Doctor nodded as they climbed down from the top of the tower “we need to make sure that Amelia makes her flight”

“Doc!” Jack suddenly rushed over to them as they climbed back into the tower “called off the bombers,” he announced “but, we got another problem”

“Don’t tell me the Pting’s escaped” The Doctor groaned

“No, its in a food coma,” Jack dismissed “but, it looks like it ate part of the fuel line on Amelia’s plane” he explained

“Well, can we fix it?” Rose asked

“Probably,” Jack nodded “but, we’re pressed for time. History says she takes off an midnight and it’s already...,” he glanced at his watch “…eleven forty-five”

“Better hurry then” The Doctor nodded…


	10. Into History

**++**

“Oh!” The Doctor scowled as she contorted her body into an uncomfortable and unnatural position under the body of the modified Lockheed Model 10-E Elektra “anybody got a spanner?” she called out

“Here,” dangling from the wing, Rose handed her a wrench “Jack, time?” she called

“Fifteen minutes!” Jack called out

“OK, fuel line’s reconnected,” The Doctor announced “Rose, check the pressure”

“Pressure’s good” Rose announced as she hopped down from the wing

“Jack? How’s the refueling going?” The Doctor asked as she joined Rose, absently reaching out to wipe a smudge of grease off Rose’s cheek, only making it larger.

“Refueling’s going good,” Jack announced “I think we might just…yeah, got it!” he grinned as he and Amelia unhooked the fuel tank

“All right, where’s Fred?” Amelia asked

“I saw him over there,” Jack pointed “hey! Noonan!” he hollered “come on! Time to make history!” he encouraged as Amelia’s navigator, Fred Noonan, came over uncertainly as Amelia climbed into the cockpit, starting the engines, the propellers sputtering to life as Noonan climbed into the aircraft besides her.

“Good luck!” Rose called out as Amelia waved from the window

“Time to make history!” she called out as she grinned widely at the trio as the plane taxied down the runway and took off into the night

“There she goes,” The Doctor sighed as they watched the plane climb higher and higher into the night sky “off into the history books”

“ _‘There but for the Grace of God, go I’_ ,” Rose recited sadly “and no one ever found out what happened to her?” she wondered

“Afraid not,” Jack sighed “but, I think she’d be happy to be remembered”

“Me too,” The Doctor nodded “now,” she turned and, putting her hands on hips, she tapped her foot and assessed the still-full Pting “what do we do about you?”

******

The TARDIS lazily spun through space.

“OK, there we are,” The Doctor threw open the doors “a nice, mineral-filled asteroid belt orbiting a high-density star,” she announced “should keep our little hungry friend here fed for quite awhile”

Opening the cage, she gently nudged the Pting out of the TARDIS, where it lazily drifted away into the asteroid belt

“So,” Jack began “can you guys drop me off at Cardiff?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While most historians agree that Amelia crashed at some point during her final flight, some have pointed out that navigator Fred Noonan may have been able to use celestial navigation to calculate their position, but that the plane would cross the international dateline, if Noonan forgot take that into account, they may have found themselves up sixty miles off-course, thus explaining why no wreckage was ever found along the planned route.
> 
> Another theory has it that they may have successfully landed on Gardener Island (now called Nikumaroro), which is near their destination of Howland Island. Gardener Island/Nikumaroro has a large lagoon which is big enough for a plane to land in intact, and a flyby preformed by the US Navy found 'evidence of recent habitation'.
> 
> In the 1970s several former pilots and historians independently looked over the records from the flight and most concluded that the planet simply left Papua New Guinea without enough fuel to make the full trip. Around April 1940, human bones were found on Gardener Island, but were misplaced in Fuji and haven't been found since. However in 2015, an analysis of the measurements taken of the bones was done by forensic anthropologists and concluded that they most likely belonged to a 'robust, middle-aged man, and not Amelia Earhart'.
> 
> Another theory has it that both Amelia and Noonan were captured, and possibly executed, by the Japanese, but there's little to no evidence to support this theory, and, considering her status as a celebrity, the Japanese would have been more interested in the good PR that would come from rescuing her and Noonan had they found them.


	11. Hello, Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks, the final chapter of "The Earhart Conundrum"! Enjoy! :=)

******

“So, that’s it?” Graham asked

“That’s it” The Doctor nodded

“And no one’s ever found out what happened to her?” Yaz asked

“Nope” The Doctor shook her head as she gathered everyone’s trash and packed it back into the picnic basket

“A mystery for the ages then, eh?” Graham chuckled

“Basically,” Rose nodded as she stood up, absently stretching as The Doctor and others gathered their trash and packed it away in the picnic basket and taking it back to the TARDIS. Now alone, The Doctor joined Rose on the bench, looking out over the waves

“We have…odd friends, don’t we?” Rose mused

“How so?” The Doctor asked

“Well, I mean, Amelia Earhart…Jack…Winston Churchill,” Rose ticked the names off on her fingers “and…god knows who else”

“Makes our lives interesting,” The Doctor shrugged “are you complaining?” she wondered

“No,” Rose objected quickly “it’s just…odd”

“ _Life_ is odd, Rose,” The Doctor laughed, pulling her close “ours especially” she added.

Rose grinned up at her, leaning in to press a kiss to her nose

“Eh, Doc?” Graham suddenly called

“Problem, Graham?” The Doctor asked, standing up

“Well, it looks like somebody’s graffitied your property” he jerked his thumb back towards the TARDIS, where both women could see a splash of bright red on the blue surface.

Frowning, they followed Graham back towards the TARDIS where Ryan and Yaz were standing, studying the wording

“Care to explain this?” Yaz wondered

“Well…,” The Doctor began “those…,” she pointed to the first series of strange markings “….are spatial-temporal coordinates,” she explained “coordinates to a specific place in time and space”

“But why would someone paint them on the TARDIS?” Yaz wondered

“And…you know…how?” Ryan wondered

“Well, the ‘how’ is very easy to explain, Ryan,” The Doctor answered “see, if you look closely—don’t touch—its not paint, it’s…”

“Lipstick” Rose finished, groaning in annoyance

“Lipstick?” Graham echoed “funny choice for graffiti”

“Not really” The Doctor shrugged

“Still doesn’t explain… _this_ ” Yaz commented, pointing to second, larger, set of lettering

“It explains it perfectly” The Doctor nodded

“It does, doesn’t it?” Graham asked “well, could you clue us in?” he asked as the group stared at the two words painted on the TARDIS doors below the coordinates

HELLO  
SWEETIE

Both Rose and The Doctor looked at each other and sighed

“River” they both groaned…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Cliffhanger! (I'm evil, I know :=). Hope everyone enjoyed the first original story set in this 'verse and I hope you all will enjoy the next installment and the rest of the episode AUs.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and supporting this oddball, three AM idea of mine :=)
> 
> \--AXEe :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
